Bringing Paris to You
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: It's Valentines Day and boy does Brittany have a surprise date planned for Santana. One-shot in honor of Brittana Week, Day 4: Valentines Day. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

You ring the doorbell and try to keep your nerve in tack. You don't know why you're so nervous. it's Santana. But then again it's your first Valentines as a couple and you want everything to be perfect. You want everything to go off without a hitch. You wipe your slightly sweating palm across the thigh of your dress and grip the single blue rose you bought for her. Usually on a day such as this, one would bring their lover a red rose but that was cliche. And you never did anything cliché. So when you were in the flower shop and saw the deep color of blue, a color that rivaled the skies, you asked the shop keeper what exactly it meant.

He told you it symbolized love and prosperity for those who seek it but also mystery and a longing to attain the impossible. Its symbolized hope against that unattainable love. The shop keeper even said that usually the one hoping against the unattainable love had their wish granted. It instantly put a smile on your face. Because Santana was always the impossible for you. Santana was always the unattainable. She was always just out of arms reach. Always there but never yours.

You take a deep breath as you hear the lock churning in the door but that breathe is instantly stolen with the way Santana looks. She's a glowing beauty that you've never seen before and once again you thank every force in work that she's finally yours. That your wish has finally been granted.

"Santana you look beautiful," You let out in a breathy sigh and she blushes a little. You then hand her the rose and at first she has a look of curiosity on her face but accepts it, letting you in the door.

"You look great too Britt," Santana replies, her eyes roaming all over your body. When she does that, openly admires you with nothing but love in her eyes, it makes you feel good in a way you've never felt before. It makes you feel whole again. To the point that you didn't even know there was anything missing. Until she looks at you like that.

"I'm gonna go put this in water," Santana tells you and you nod your head, following her as she makes her way to the kitchen. You watch her fill the clear vase with water and drop the rose in it before she makes her way over to you. She gives you that smile of hers and pecks your lips lightly.

"So where are we going?" Santana asks with a cheeky grin and you laugh. She's been trying to figure out what you had planned for the better part of the week.

"It's a surprise. Plus, if I didn't tell you all week, what makes you think I would tell you now?" You ask her with a laugh and she gives you a pout.

"No harm in trying." Santana replies and you give her another peck on the lips.

"Well your surprise awaits you so let's go." You say, holding out your pinky for her to take. She wraps it around yours, following you out the door, and you feel your heart flutter. You know you could have just gone for her hand but the pinky has always been your thing. Once you get out to your car you open the door for her and she smiles.

"Pulling out all the stops huh?" Santana asks in a playful voice as she slides across the leather seats.

"Oh you know it," You reply with a smile of your own and close her door, running around the side to get in yourself. The drive to where you're going isn't long and the comfortable silence that has settled around the two of you is welcoming. Every now and then Santana will try to get you to give up the destination of your date but you just place a chaste kiss to her knuckles and tell her to be patient. She smiles and sits back in her seat, humming along to the radio and buzzing with excitement. Pretty soon you're parking in the dirt not too far from the opening of a brush and Santana is looking at you with curiosity shinning in her eyes. She was never one for surprises.

"Britt-Britt, your idea of romantic isn't ax murdering your girlfriend in the woods is it?" Santana asks with a smile on her face and you shake your head.

"Of course not. Everyone knows deserted back alleys are more romatic for ax murdering." You say playing along. You unbuckle your seat belt and get out of the car, going to open Santana's door too. She takes your hand as she gets out, closing the door and as you begin your trek towards the opening brush, Santana clings to your side.

"I promise I'll protect you." You tell her and she relaxes a little with a smile on her face. The two of you finally reach the opening and the trees down the path are lighted with fairylights and Santana gasps. You smile at her reaction because it's just the one you're looking for. You watch her as her eyes roam down the path as the two of you walk. She looks so beautiful in the soft glow of the lights. Finally the path ends and you stop just short of your destination so she can take it in. The winding, wooded bridge that was covered in more fairylights lead to a treehouse. And it wasn't just a treehouse like the one's built by little boys to keep the icky girls out. It was a actual house that your father had built not too long ago, before he died, in the encasing of the trees. Santana turns to look at you with wide eyes, a million and one questions probably running through her head.

"Brittany how did-," Santana paused for a second, losing her words in her astonishment of it all and you let out a warm laugh at her flustered state.

"Britt where did this come from? How did you eve manage this?" She asks you and you take her hand, moving towards the house.

"Well my dad had it built a few years ago and I thought it would be the perfect place to take you for Valentines." You tell her as the two of you walk across the bridge leading to the house that was lit up as bright as the sun.

"How come you never showed me it before?" She asks and you shrug.

"It was my dad and mines place to go whenever we wanted to get away. We would come down here and make hot chocolate, play board games and just spend time together. It was hard for me to talk about this place after he died so I just never brought it up. I'm sorry for keeping that from you." You say, stopping at the french double doors that lead inside the house and looking at your feet. Santana steps closer to you, bringing your eyes back to hers. She gives you a smile and your return it.

"You don't have to be sorry Britt. I respect that it was a place for you and your dad just to get away and something that you wanted to keep for yourself. But I do want to know why now? Why are you taking me here now?" Santana asks, her voice so soft and you look her in the eye.

"Because Santana I love you. You've always been there for me when I needed you most and I finally wanted to share this piece of me with you. I want this to be a place where _we_ can get away when things get too much and just enjoy each other." You finish and you can see the sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes with the light and you cup her cheek, bringing your lips to hers. The kiss is soft and quick because you want to show her the inside.

"Alright now for the real date, which is inside." You say laughing as you walk to the doors and throw them open. That's the part that was really hard. You got all the Glee kids and a few kids from the art club that you know to help you turn the inside into a night in paris. Effiel Tower and all. Once Santana saw it she gasped.

"Brittany..." Santana trailed off as you took her hand to show her everything. She was speecheless once you finished and it worried you a little.

"Do you like it?" You ask her, biting your lip and she turns to face you.

"Like it? Britt, I love it. This is amazing and the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Santana tells you and it instantly puts a smile on your face.

"I know how you've always told me you wanted to go to Paris and while I would have loved to have taken you to paris on Valentines day I couldn't. So I thought I would bring paris to you instead." You tell her and she gives you another blinding smile.

"How did you do all this?" Santana asks in awe as she looks around at the room again.

"A lady doesn't give away her secrets but I did have a few people help me." You tell her and she smiles.

"Glee Club?" She asks and you laugh.

"Yeah and a few kids from the Art club." You confess. You gove her another moment to take it in.

"Alright well now that you have seen everything, it's time for dinner." You tell her as you take her coat and her purse, hanging the coat on the rack and placing her purse on the end table by the door. Then you hold out your hand and lead her to the makeshift dinning area, food already on the table. You pull out her chair for her, pushing it in before you take your own seat. You aren't really a good cook and doing so could cause harm so you just ordered in from breadstix because you already know it's her favorite.

"As you well know San, I'm not a smarty pants in the kitchen so I ordered in from breadstix." You tell her wish a sheepish grin on your face and Santana claps her hands exictedly.

"Oh Brittany you spoil me," Santana replies playfully before the two of you dig in. The rest of the dinner is filled with chit chat about everything in between and you finish your meal off by re-enacting your favorite scene from Lady and the Tramp with Santana. You've been practicing to nudge the meatball with your nose. When you do, Santana laughs because you get sauce on your nose but you don't feel so bad because she leans over and licks it off. Once you're done eating you take Santana back into the livingroom, the fairylights twinkling bright and music flowing softly, and hold out your hand to her.

"Dance with me?" You ask and she gives you a shy smile while she takes your hand and molds perfectly into your body. The two of you sway back and forth to the music and you sigh contently as you hold her in your arms. It isn't too long though before Santana breaks the silence.

"Thanks for this Brittany." Santana tells you, looking you in the eye and you give her a smile.

"Your welcome San," You reply and she shakes her head, causing you to frown.

"No really Brittany. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I can truly say this is the best Valentines day. I mean last year we never got to do anything because you were with Art-" And before his name could even leave her mouth you press and finger to her lips.

"None of that matters now San because _this_ year we're doing it right. A lot of shit happened last year that shouldn't have but the thing that counts now is that we're learning from that. I am exactly where I have always wanted to be and what happened before is in the past. I love you and you don't need to thank me for showing you that I love you because I always will." You finish giving her a smile and she returns it, then brings her lips to yours. You only part when you're out of breath and you go back to swaying to the music.

"So I've been wondering this all night, why a blue rose?" Santana asks and you laugh because you knew the look of curiosity that flashed in her eyes earlier would get the best of her.

"Because it means love and prosperity. Mystery. And a longing to attain the impossible. Hope against the unattainable love." You tell her and she nods her head but you know she's thinking. There's a moment of silence before she speaks up.

"You've always had me Brittany. I just want you to know that okay? That even when I was pulling away and you thought you didn't, you always had me. From the day I first met you in that park when we were eight years old." Santana tells you and you can't help the tears that sting your eyes. You give her a kiss on the forehead and she wraps her arms around your neck tighter, burrying her face in your neck. The rest of the night goes smoothly and as the two of you lie in bed that night, you speak up.

"Just think, even if the rest of our days turn out for the worst at least we'll always have this night. We'll always have Paris." You tell her, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she snuggles deeper into you. And it's true. You'll always have this night, you'll always have Paris.


End file.
